Tira
is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character that appeared in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Tira/New Timeline#Biography Raised by the Bird of Passage, Tira is an expert wielder of her ring blade Eiserne Drossel. After their leader went mad, Tira abandoned the organization and now travels Europe slaughtering anyone in her way, while taking great pleasure in the trail of blood in her wake. Death by Irony When Ray is en route to Nightmare's fortress in Ostrheinsburg, she encounters Tira, who admits that she had a fanatical fixation with the Azure Knight. Ray transforms into Another Zi-O thanks to the watch she taken from the now-deceased , aided by her summoned copies of and . Ray impales Tira with the clock hand swords onto the stomach. She then takes the latter's ring blade and gave Tira an ironic death through the Bird of Passage's ritual killing in the form of a Sky Burial. Ray then throws Tira's lifeless body on the water along with her ring blade. Physical Appearance Tira is a teenage girl of average height and slender build. Her hair is multi-colored, the right side being predominantly black with the left being predominantly teal. Her hair is done in ragged, wild pigtails, giving her the impression of a harlequin. Her torso and face are also streaked with violet body paint. Personality Tira uniquely suffers from disassociative identity disorder (multiple personalities) which manifests in the forms of Jolly, seemingly her original persona, and Gloomy, a persona that emerged when she killed her foster parents. While prone to bickering between themselves, they are both ruthless killers who enjoy the act of murder. Jolly, as per her name, is the more exuberant of the two, perky and upbeat. Jolly finds it easier to blend in to society and more cunning, often planning out her kill and toying with her prey. Her voice in this state is higher pitched and prone to giggling. Gloomy is the opposite, being callous, impatient, brutal and quick to anger. Gloomy prefers just to attack regardless of her target being isolated or with witnesses. As such, she tends to get the pair into trouble when she's unable to keep her bloodlust in check. In this state Tira's voice drops in pitch, becoming gruffer and more subdued. She dislikes being called Eiserne Drossel. Both personalities also take a keen interest in Nightmare, enraptured by the destruction left in his wake. Powers and Abilities Weakness Weapons *Eiserne Drossel (Ring Blade) Gallery File:Tira-SC6-artwork-clean.png|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI SCVI_Tira_Screenshot_02_1534843503.jpeg DlIKTfRUwAESvGH.jpg Jolly and Gloomy.jpg|Jolly and Gloomy, the two sides of Tira. Taleoftwotiras.png|End of Tira's Soul Chronicle. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tira is voiced by , who is best known for voicing Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. In the English dub, she is voiced by Kate Higgins, who also voiced the character Natsu in Soulcalibur. Notes *Tira is considered to be the Soulcalibur equivalent to and . All three characters exhibit multiple personality disorder. **Her sociopathic tendencies are reminscient to . **She could be also a foil to her killer, Ray. As they are both fixated with those connected to Soul Edge. Tira is a fanatic of the Azure Knight's heinous exploits, whereas Ray wants to take Soul Edge from Nightmare. *Tira is the third Soulcalibur character to be killed by Ray, after Astaroth and Aeon Calcos, and the fifth overall in-story after Voldo. **Tira's guild, the Bird of Passage, are infamous for executing their victims in the form of a ritual murder called the Sky Burial - a characteristic of kills made by Bird of Passage members is to disfigure the body after death. Due to their unique methods and fighting styles, the marks left are quite distinct, letting their clients know the assassination was their doing. Ironically, this is how she was killed by Ray, who used Tira's own ring blade to perform the execution. *Tira's weapon name, Eiserne Drossel, is also her name during her time with the Bird of Passage. In her character episode in Soulcalibur VI, Gloomy Tira will lash out at anyone who calls her Eiserne Drossel. **"Eiserne Drossel" means "Iron Thrush" in German, this is likely a reference to Tira's association with birds. External links *Tira in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Tira/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased